


Treat You Like a Dog

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blond Cody Ko, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cody Ko, Collars, Come as Lube, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Rimming, Sort Of, This one's kinda weird, Top Noel Miller, but the endings kinda sweet, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Noel sees a video and thinks he might have a kink.
Relationships: Aleena/Kelsey is mentioned for like 2 seconds, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Treat You Like a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one podcast. This started off as a joke fic but I got bored and just decided to write smut with it. Sorry if it's kinda shit.

It was just a video. Just some chick fucking around pretending to be a dog. He'd joked about it with Cody on the podcast and then they began talking about something else. But when it was all over and he was alone he couldn't stop himself from playing it again. It was weird but he couldn't stop himself from watching it and listening to the way she whined and acted like a dog, there was something about it that he couldn't stop thinking about. He looked up different videos of the same kind of thing and found plenty of people dressed up like dogs and cats, wearing collars like animals listening to whatever people told them to do. He thought they were all kind of funny until he saw one guy who looked sort of like Cody.

He clicks it and it's not too long, just eleven minutes and a couple seconds long. He's facing the camera and looking up at it while he's sat on his knees naked apart from a black collar and a leash. He's got his tongue out, panting as the voice behind the camera speaks, "look at you. You're a very good boy, aren't you?"

He nods and turns around and Noel notes that he looks exactly like Cody from behind. His ass is up and the collar slides so the loop is at the back of his neck. The leash is pulled slightly, "lay."

He obeys and lays his head down on a pillow, ass still in the air. The leash is dropped for a second until a hard cock was being slid inside him. He whimpers and soon the hand rubs his thigh, "good boy."

He stops watching and closes out of it, but not without bookmarking it for later. He goes about his day, working, talking with Cody, picturing Cody naked, jerking off to Cody when he can't stop thinking about that fucking video. Cody's confused but asks him if he's sick and if he's alright. The way he tilts his head at him when touching his forehead reminds him of the videos and he never thought Cody cocking his head to the side would ever make him hard but here he was, forcing himself to adjust in his pants while the laptop is sat in front of him, keeping his dick out of view. Cody does most of the talking this time and Noel's picturing Cody on all fours in front of him with nothing but a black collar and a leash on him. His tongue is out panting and looking excited for anything he would do to him, ready to do anything he asked him to do. 

"Noel?"

He's shaken from his thoughts and blinks a few times, "I'm sorry, my mind is all over the place today. Remind me what we're talking about." 

"I was asking if you wanted to get lunch before or after the ad reads."

"After."

He nods and Cody pats his shoulder, "you just have some more coffee and order us some food."

He nods and does what Cody asks as he orders food. His mind wanders to the video again and he can't stop seeing Cody lay his torso on a pillow and keep his ass up for him. The thought of fucking into him and calling him a good boy replays in his mind and the whimper the guy makes he keeps altering to see if he can imagine what Cody would sound like. He shakes the thought from his head when Cody's speaking, "Noel? Noel, will you please say something to me?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how you said you might dye your hair again." 

"Yeah," he nods, "I like the blond but I don't know about the roots."

"Just get highlights."

"Maybe."

"It's gotten long," Noel says, "really long." 

_Long enough to pull._

"Yeah," Cody nods, "I'll have to get it cut soon." 

"Yeah," he says, lost in thought a the idea of Cody's mouth around him while his fingers were in his hair.

A hand is on his shoulder, "are you okay? You're like really distracted today."

"I'm fine," he smiles, "really." 

"Are you sure? I can do the ad reads by myself if you need to go home." 

"Yeah," he nods, "I think I need to go home."

"Okay," he says, "I'll call you later." 

"Maybe just text me," he says, leaving the room before Cody can say anything else.

He heads home and the second he's inside he's heading into his room and pulling up the video on his laptop to replay. He pictures Cody again on his hands and knees, whining, begging for him. The hair looks good and all he can think about is pulling it while he's inside him, feeling Cody take him as deep as he can. The guy in the video lets out a whimper and Noel decides he'd kill to hear Cody make that noise.

"Turn around and sit pretty," the guy says.

The guy turns around and all Noel can see is Cody. Cody on his knees arms pulled in and hands pointed down like he's begging. Instead of a stranger with him he pictures himself jerking off in front of him while Cody's tongue is stuck out like a dog. And he's finishing hard, cum hitting Cody's face and body. Cody looks up at him pulling his tongue back in his mouth and swallowing before panting and smiling up at him with his tongue back out again. 

"Good boy," he says, hand going in Cody's hair, ruffling it before he opens his mouth and accepts the small treat. 

The video ends and he's back to sitting in his room, cum on his hand and jeans. 

"Fuck."

\---

He opened the package he'd bought eagerly until he could hold the strip of leather in his hands. The tag dangles from the center and Noel can picture it wrapped around Cody's throat. He can see the silver circle tag laying against the center of his neck and it makes him wish Cody were here, his eyes search the box pulling out the chain leash that came with it. The feeling of the leather hand strap against his skin makes him hard and all he wants is to see Cody wear it. He swallows hard, fingers tracing the words engraved on the metal. 

_Baby Boy_

He'd bought a few more tags to choose from but he liked the idea of Cody in this one. He fixes the strap so it's in a perfect circle, missing a neck to be displayed on. He didn't know how it would actually look on Cody, but he knows it would get him hard the second he sees it. Hell, the thought of Cody in it gets him hard, having him on all fours, having him on a leash? It was all getting him turned on again. He'd thought of a sketch, the perfect excuse for Cody to wear it. Noel would have Cody wear it and act like a dog and someone would come in and Noel would just treat the whole thing like normal while Cody acts the way a dog would. He wouldn't acknowledge Cody was human and whoever came in would only be thinking about that and get more confused and freaked out as the sketch goes on. He'd make up a name for it, he didn't know what it would be though, and he didn't have much dialogue for it to be honest. He wasn't really focused on the dialogue anyway, just the Cody part of it all. 

There's a knock at his door and he puts the collar and leash in a box, hiding it away from anyone's sight. He'd been expecting food but when he opened it Cody was standing there, "hey." 

He looks at his hair instantly noticing the change in color and opens his mouth, "hey. Uh, you, uh, you look different."

Cody cocks his head before smiling, "oh, the blond? Yeah I decided to just do it all again. It doesn't look bad, does it?"

"No, it looks fine."

_Fuck it's so goddamn long and so goddamn blond._

"I should have got it cut while I was there, shouldn't I? I thought about it but was like 'maybe I can keep it long for a little while, see what people think.'"

"Yeah," he nods.

"You hate it don't you," he asks, looking at his reflection in a small mirror on the wall, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. 

"No, it looks very... _Cody._ " 

He laughs as he goes to sit down, " _Cody?_ Now I _know_ you hate it." 

"I don't hate it," he tells him, taking the spot next to him on the couch.

"You don't like it." 

"I like it! I justwhat do you want? Why did you come here?" 

"You were acting weird the other day and we didn't talk about it. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay, well, did something happen? Did I say something? Did I do something to upset you? Was I just talking too much or what?"

"I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Like," he starts, taking in a breath before nodding, "a sketch."

 _Fuck_.

"A sketch?"

_Fuck, why'd I fucking say that?_

"Yeah," he nods, "I've been thinking of a few."

"Let me hear them," he says.

"Okay, well, um, I got this one and...It's kinda weird." 

"Okay," he smiles, "what is it?" 

"So it's two people living together, either as a couple or roommates."

"Okay."

"But the thing is, one of them is just a regular person and the other one acts like a dog."

"...Okay."

"And the one not acting like a dog invites their friend over or something and the first person is like really normal, just 'hey, thanks for coming. We're glad you could make it' that kind of thing. And then the second person just does dog shit, barking, eating, drinking like a dog. The whole thing." 

"Alright," he says with a hint of a smile. 

"And the first person doesn't acknowledge it at all while the third person is trying to get them to say something by being like _'Oh, this sure is...different'_ but the person just doesn't go for it. They just continue like _'oh, he always does that'_ or _'oh wow, he really likes you. He must want to play right now'_ and the person is just completely serious while their friend is just super confused like _'what the fuck is going on?'_ "

"I think that might be kink shaming," Cody says. 

"No, no, we wouldn't be shaming anyone. We would just be kind of joking about it, not saying it's wrong or bad or whatever." 

" _We?_ "

"Yeah, I was thinking you could be in the sketch with me."

"Okay, so you want me as the person coming over?" 

"I was thinking you could be the dog and I could be the roommate or boyfriend or whatever." 

"You want me as the dog," he asks. 

"Yeah, is that cool?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "I don't see why it wouldn't be."

"Can you do that? Act like a dog without breaking character and stuff," he asks. 

"I mean, I'm sure I'll crack up a few times but we can edit around stuff like that to make it look like I'm serious."

He nods and there's a knock at the door again. Noel nods, "food's here." 

And Cody looks absolutely devastated by those words, "dude! You ordered food and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know you'd be here." 

He opens the door, taking his food and paying for it. Cody smiles when he sees how big the bag is, "that looks like a lot of food for one person."

"Yeah," he sighs, "I'm starving." 

"Are you going to eat all of it by yourself?"

He rolls his eyes, "yes, Cody, you can have some."

He practically bounces in place and soon Noel sets it down, going to get some plates and utensils. When he turns he sees Cody with a the box in his hands, "hey, what's this?" 

"Oh, that's just props for the video and stuff." 

He opens it and takes out the collar and leash, "where'd you buy this, a sex shop?"

"Online," he says, walking over. Cody sets the leash back in the box before taking out some of the tags and giving a small laugh.

"These all the tags you bought for this?" 

"Yeah, I didn't know which one was funnier."

"I like this one," Cody says, showing him.

"Daddy's Princess?" 

"Yeah, it's a good one. And to just not bring it up during the whole video would be kinda funny."

He nods and Cody undoes the strap. Noel sets down the plates, "what are you doing?" 

"Trying it on," he says, handing it to him, "here, put it on me."

When Cody turns around he freezes completely, swallowing hard as he takes it and slips the leather around Cody's neck. The feel of Cody's skin under his fingers is something he treasures and when it's on Cody turns to him, "how does it look?" 

He nods, not saying anything. He can feel himself beginning to get hard and he knows he's going to have to excuse himself soon. Cody touches his skin and Noel tries not to think about how much better it looks around Cody's neck than he thought it would look. Cody tilts his head, "how does it look? Tell me, I really wanna know. It just feels like a thicker choker."

"Yeah, it's good. Looks fine," he says, looking to his food and eating a few bites to keep him from saying something stupid and horny. 

"Should I practice acting like a dog?" 

And he nearly chokes and gets whiplash from how quickly he turns his head to look at him, "what?" 

"Like barking and stuff," he says, "should I like practice acting like one?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Couldn't hurt, right?"

Cody gets in the floor and Noel can feel himself straining against his jeans when he sees Cody's hands and knees on the carpet. He swallows hard, adjusting his shirt. He looks up at Noel before looking to the food and back. Noel looks at the food before looking back to Cody, "you want me to feed you?"

He sticks his tongue out panting and Noel nods, "uh, okay. Yeah." 

He takes a piece of chicken with his chopsticks, "uh, speak?"

Cody lets out a short barking noise and it's weird but Noel lets out a laugh and Cody does too, "you're not supposed to laugh, remember, you're supposed to treat me like a dog." 

He nods and feeds him the chicken, "yeah, okay. Let me try again."

Cody looks at him and he speaks, "sit."

He sits on his knees and keeps his hands on the floor. Noel gives him another piece of chicken before Noel picks up another, "uh, shake?"

He gives Noel his hand and shakes it before putting his hand back down on the floor. Noel gives him the chicken and Cody sticks his tongue out panting again waiting. He takes a piece of chicken with his chopsticks, wondering just how far he could take this, "sit pretty."

Cody cocks his head before sitting up on his knees, both hands folded down and he looks just like the guy in the video Noel had watched. He could picture Cody naked like him, his cum on his face looking at him the way he's looking at him now. He gives him the chicken and puts the chopsticks in the box watching Cody eat the chicken still sat up like that. He reaches out, putting his hand in Cody's hair, "good boy."

Cody smiles and Noel wants him on his cock. He didn't care if it was his lips or his ass he was dying to be inside Cody, touched by him in some way. Cody looks to the couch before Noel turns and nods, "you wanna sit on the couch? Wanna sit up here next to me?" 

And Cody pants and Noel pats the spot next to him, "come here, you can sit by me."

Cody moves and sits next to him and Noel puts his hand back in Cody's hair, "good boy. Good boy."

Cody closes his eyes when he gives his head a scratch and Noel looks to the collar on his neck wanting to mark that pale skin and make Cody his. He swallows hard, "you like that?"

Cody turns to him opening his eyes and Noel moves his hand to the back of his head scratching lightly. Cody gives him a look and he's unsure of what it means. He cocks his head, "what's wrong? You want some more?"

He shakes the box of chicken slightly and Cody gets off the couch, "I gotta piss."

And when Cody's out of the room he takes a deep breath and makes sure he hears the bathroom close. He undoes his pants, adjusting himself before he zips them back up. After a few minutes Cody comes back and looks at him for a moment before taking the collar off and setting it in the box, "sorry, I just realized I was supposed to go to Aleena and Kelsey's place to wait for this guy to come clean the carpets while they have date night. I told them I'd get there early so they could go farther for a better restaurant."

"I could bring everything and we could practice there if you want." 

"Nah, the walls are paper thin. Aleena and Kelsey's neighbors are already nosy as hell anyway. We should just practice here. Your walls are thicker, no one can hear us." 

"Alright, why don't you come over tomorrow and we can practice. I swear I wont laugh next time." 

"Okay," he nods heading towards the door. 

"Bye, Cody." 

"Bye," he says.

He's out the door fast, closing it behind him. He looks to the collar Cody'd left behind and picks it up, it's still warm from him wearing it and Noel curses at himself for not getting a picture of Cody wearing it. But Cody would be coming back tomorrow. He could set something up, Cody would notice if a camera was turned on wouldn't he? He didn't really want far away pictures of Cody anyway, he wanted up close pictures. He wanted to see his face while he wore the collar. 

He heads back to his room, the video of the stranger acting like a dog still on the screen. He opens a new tab and searches for more things related to it finding out a lot of places made tails and ears and Noel couldn't help but picture Cody wearing those. He wants to own a majority of the things he sees apart from some masks and costumes. He looked through pictures and decided he definitely wasn't a furry and he didn't have a thing for animals but he still felt weird wanting to see Cody act like one for him. It was a kink he didn't know he had. He didn't even know if it was technically a kink, with how many things he liked about it it felt like a full blown fetish. He rubs the back of his neck and closes out of a few tabs before ending back on the video. He unzipped his jeans and grabbed some lube, he wasn't going to be busy today anyway.

\---

Noel eagerly waits for the door and when Cody knocks he's opening it within seconds, "hey, come on in. I was just about to set up the camera and everything."

Cody nods and walks in not saying anything which is unusual for him. He cocks his head, "everything alright?"

"Noel," he starts, "do you wanna fuck me?"

And he doesn't know what to say to that. No would be a lie, a big lie but it would keep their friendship. But if Cody's asking because he wants to then he wants to say yes. He doesn't say anything and Cody speaks, "yesterday when I went to the bathroom and came out I saw your laptop open."

His heart stops and Cody continues, "I just wanted to know what it was. There was a guy acting like a dog and another guy was...I don't know why I'm explaining it, it was on _your_ computer. You _know_ what they were doing."

Noel leaves the room to his bedroom and Cody follows him, "did you ask me to be the dog because you wanted to see me like that?"

_The one time I don't close out of everything._

"I was just looking at it for inspiration."

"You did, didn't you?"

He backs up towards his bed and Cody keeps walking forward, "what is it about this that does it for you? Is it the barking?"

"I'm not into barking," he says, back of his knees hitting the bed and making him sit down.

"Is it the sounds? Is it seeing someone on all fours?"

"I'm not into this," he says, letting out a breath of laughter, "it's just a bit!"

"No, I know that laugh. It's not a bit...is this why you've been acting weird around me? Is this why you haven't been talking to me? Is this why you had to leave early the last time we did a podcast, because you couldn't stand to be around me? You couldn't stand to be around me because you what? You wanna fuck me?"

Noel looks up at him shaking his head with another chuckle until Cody sits down on his lap. Noel looks away from him and the red begins to creep into his cheeks. Cody cups his face, turning his head so he's looking at him, "are you really so embarrassed you can't even look at me?"

"You should go," he says softly. 

Cody gets off his lap and leaves the room and Noel lays back against the bed, using his hands to cover his face. He listens for the door but doesn't hear it and he thinks about getting up and going to say something to him. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what to do, all he knows is that he wants to keep Cody as his friend. When he hears the sound of a chain he sits up and immediately looks down in front of him. Cody on his hands and knees in front of him, his clothes gone apart from a pair of underwear and the collar around his neck. He's got the leash in his mouth and he looks as if he's holding it for him. Noel carefully takes it from his mouth and sets it on the bed. Cody looks up at him batting his lashes and waiting on him. Noel is hesitant but eventually puts his hand in Cody's hair, "good boy."

Noel can feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment but when he sees Cody not phased by it all he feels less embarrassed and runs his hand through the blond locks, "you don't have to do this, you know? I know it's not exactly normal."

Cody doesn't say anything and looks to the spot next to Noel. He looks to the spot before looking back to Cody, "you wanna sit up here with me?"

He pats the place beside him and Cody moves up onto the bed on all fours again. Noel looks to his legs before nodding, "sit."

Cody sits on his legs, keeping his hands flat on the bed. Noel puts his hand in his hair again, "good boy. You're a really good boy." 

Cody leans forward licking up the side of his neck and Noel feels himself throbbing in his jeans. Cody pulls back, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he smiles. He looks at the collar on his neck seeing the tag reading _Baby Boy_ across it. Noel swallows hard and looks over him, "you wanna play?"

Cody lets out a small bark and Noel chuckles, running his fingers through his hair before licking his lips when they feel dry. Noel nods, "okay. Okay." 

He gets up and goes over to his desk finding lube and making his way over to him. He drops the bottle onto the bed and waits for Cody to say something. Cody looks to the bottle but doesn't say anything and instead looks back up to him blinking silently. Noel pulls off his shirt and tosses it heading to the edge of the bed before he unbuckles his jeans. Cody crawls to the edge and when Noel pushes his pants down his hips and his dick is out of his underwear Cody runs his tongue up it making Noel stand up straighter. He watches the pre-cum leak onto his tongue and Cody closes his mouth before going back to licking long lines up and down his cock. Noel's hand finds his hair, "that's a good boy."

As much as Noel wants his mouth around his dick he's kind of glad Cody's taking this act this far. Noel pulls the hair near the back of his neck and Cody lets out a whine. Noel stops and cocks his head, "you like that? You like having your hair pulled?" 

Cody laps at the leaking tip more eager and Noel nods, "okay, I'll remember that."

Noel's hard, he hopes to god he doesn't cum the second he's inside Cody. He stops him from continuing and Cody looks up at him cocking his head, "you're being really good, Cody. Why don't you turn around?" 

He turns and Noel pulls down Cody's underwear until they're around his knees. He picks up the bottle of lube to wet his fingers but he can't stop staring at Cody's ass. Cody turns back to look at him and his eyes are big and waiting and he drops the bottle back onto the mattress grabbing his ass and pulling it apart before licking over his hole. Cody moans before biting his lip and letting each moan turn into a whine. He licks a line up and down before pushing his tongue in. Cody lets out a long whine before grabbing at the blanket under him. 

He stops and Cody's breathing carefully. He looks between his legs seeing his cock hard underneath him, "you're being such a good boy for me, Cody."

He lubes up two fingers pressing them inside him and he watches Cody press his lips together and let a breath out through his nose. He nods, "I know, pretty boy. Once I get you ready to go then you can lay down and I'll take such good care of you."

Cody whines and Noel twists his fingers enjoying the way Cody holds back moans and talking just so he'll get off. It makes him appreciate Cody more with the way he's trying so hard for him. He pulls his fingers out and Cody's breathing a little heavier, tongue hanging out of his mouth when he turns to look at Noel. He smiles and nods pulling Cody's underwear off completely before looking to the pillows, "give me a second." 

He pulls his pants and underwear off along with his socks before getting on the bed and crawling up to the pillows. He takes one laying it in front of Cody before getting behind him, "lay down for me."

Cody does what he says laying on the pillow and keeping his ass in the air. Noel pours lube over his hole and on the top of his cock before rubbing it to get it all slicked up. Cody tenses up when Noel's hand rests on his hip and he slides his hand up and down his thigh, "just relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'd never do that. I'm gonna take good care of you, really take my time."

He pushes the head inside Cody and when he whines he puts his face down in the pillow underneath him. Noel smiles, leaning down to kiss his back as he slides in more. He pulls back his hips thrusting forward slow and steady and Cody lets out a whimper each time he moves forward. He thrusts and Cody's arms wrap around the pillow under him and hold it tight. Noel smiles, "you're so good for me, Cody. You take it so good just like I knew you would." 

The sound of Noel's hips hitting Cody's fills the room apart from the small squeaks and whines Cody lets out with each movement. He reaches down under him wrapping his hand around his cock giving it a few pumps before sliding the thumb over the head of it. Cody's hand shoots down, grabbing his wrist hard, nails digging into his skin. He hisses slightly but lets go of Cody instantly, "sorry. Sorry. I didn't know you'd be so sensitive. I'll just do this, okay?"

Cody puts Noel's hand in his hair before letting go and putting his arm back around the pillow. Noel thrusts in him before pulling at his hair lightly at first. Cody lets out a muffled moan before he cuts himself off and trying to change each noise to a whine or a whimper. He could hear the sound of the collar jingling and he can feel himself speeding up and thrusting harder. He tries to slow himself and focus on Cody. He leans in, "you've been such a good boy for me, Cody. You deserve a reward."

He kisses his neck, thrusting faster and Cody whimpers as a response and Noel smiles and can't help but thrust faster. The sounds keep coming with each move and soon Noel can't help it and cums inside him, hips slow fucking him until he's finished. Cody sits his head up, panting with his tongue hanging. Noel pulls from him watching his cum slide out of him. He scoops it up with his fingers, "you want a treat?" 

Cody swallows before letting out a small and weak bark. Noel smiles and moves to lay on his back between Cody's legs. He pulls Cody's hips down and licks the leaking cock above him. He takes it past his lips and pushes his cum covered fingers inside Cody's hole. Cody gasps before Noel hears him hide his face in the pillow again. His fingers find the right spot and soon Cody's thrusting his hips slowly, fucking his mouth. He moans around Cody, bringing his free hand down on his ass to make him let out a whimper.

He pulls his mouth off him before speaking, "it's okay, Cody, I already came. You can drop the act completely and talk if you want." 

Noel's mouth is back on him and he thrusts his hips into his mouth slowly as he moans. He doesn't speak but does let out more guttural sounds as he puts his fingers in Noel's hair. Noel's fingers twist inside him and he whimpers barely speaking, "please! Please! Don't stop."

He manages to find the right spot in him and Cody cries out as he forces himself to take Cody in all the way. He lets out a long moan before finally pulling his hair and forcing Noel to keep him in his mouth. Noel stays still and Cody cums in his throat. He tries not to gag and the second Cody's finished he lets go of his hair and pulls from him completely as he sits up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull your hair or do that, I hate when guys do that, I just-"

Noel kisses him after he swallows and Cody kisses back, putting his arms around his neck. Noel smiles, "it's fine. I don't give a shit, it was fucking hot anyway."

He smiles and Noel pushes the hair out of his face for him, "you're fucking hot."

He lets out a short laugh, "I am?"

He nods, "yeah. You didn't have to do all that, you know?"

He nods, "I know, I just wanted to."

"So. We just had sex."

He nods, "yeah. This isn't exactly how I pictured it happening."

He points to the collar around his neck but shrugs, "I didn't realize you were into all this, but I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"No," he says, "it's a little _different_ but I'm not _not_ into it."

He gives a laugh, "I'm not like into all of it. I don't want to walk you around in public or watch you eat dog treats or something but I like the whole acting like one thing kind of. It's not the animal bit, it's the ownership thing and the commands I think. I like telling you what to do and feeling like you're mine."

He smiles and nods, "I think I get it."

"It's not like I want you to be a dog, but acting like one and keeping the act going like until I tell you to stop is good. I like that."

"So you just want someone to boss around? You're into dominance and submission."

"Yeah."

He nods, "I can get into that. How do you feel about bondage?"

"I don't ever want to be tied up," he says shaking his head and standing as he gets dressed slowly.

"I meant tying me up," he says laying back against the bed to look up at him.

"Are you into that?"

He nods, "I've always wanted to try it but I've never had anyone I trust completely."

"Should we date before we get into this?"

"We've already gone this far," Cody says, "but I wouldn't mind if we talked a little more about this over dinner."

He checks his phone, "what about lunch? We could spend the rest of the day talking about it if you want. Are you hungry?"

He smiles, "starving."

"Get dressed and let me buy you lunch."

Cody smiles one of those smiles that makes Noel feel as if he'd do anything for him. The blond's green eyes give him that look and he knows in that moment he'll be wrapped around Cody's finger in no time. He's rolling over onto his stomach and cocking a brow up at him, "is that a command?"

"Yeah," he nods, loving the cocky feeling Cody's words put in his chest, "and I'll have to punish you if you don't listen."

"Punish me? How are you gonna do that?"

He leans down close to him, lips ghosting over his as he moves to his ear to whisper, "get dressed and I'll tell you."

He bites back a smile when Noel pulls away, "yeah, okay, give me a second and I'll meet you down there."

"If you wear that collar out under one of my hoodies I'll fuck you however you want when we get back."

He makes a face like he's thinking about it and Noel leans down again, kissing him, "deal?"

He kisses him back and nods with a grin, "deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while and I forgot to post it. Been working on a long fic but I don't know when that'll come out.


End file.
